Abomination (5e Race)
Abomination "Do you feel it, creeping in? It's the madness..." Abominations some of the most powerful creatures under the Void race. There abilities to manipulate the mind make them, Unstoppable in their home of the abyss. Physical Description A creature that naturally cannot be described by normal means. The only feature close to any kind of description is their tentacle-like body. History Once a being of unlimited power, the Abominations were the only things in the universe next to the creators of the world. These creatures became the old gods. Now, they live among us, in this new world. Corrupting, Ruling our countries, our monarchies, and even the gods themselves maybe be corrupted by their power. Society They tend to hide amongst the world being things that others may not normally see. Their powers allow them to hide in plain sight where no one, not even the gods can see. Many who do not hide tend to live in other planes of existence such as the abyss or the Negative planes. Relationships Abominations are loved by all, as long as they keep their disguise active that is. Many Abominations work with High-level Archmages or Powerful sorcerers to stay hidden and or corrupt the populace. Only an Abomination can see another abomination. Abomination Personality Abominations are highly intelligent and ALWAYS have the upper hand, even if they are about to die to high-level adventurers, they always have a trump card. You can use the Abomination Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for an Abomination character or to inspire how your character might act. Abomination Names Abominations have no gender and their names are very confusing to say. Collective names: Grav'dal, Toa'ni, Rin'sul, Fal'nor Abomination Traits Manipulative, Superior in every way, and above all far more intelligent than all other races. Ability Score Increase: +3 Int +1 Wis Age: Abominations are Immortal Alignment: Abominations do not have time for such petty things, they stay True Neutral. Size: 8-10ft Medium Speed: 30ft Walking speed 15ft flying speed 15ft swim speed. Languages: Abyssal, Void, +4 languages of your choice. Magic Resistance: '''Spells of 2nd level and lower have no effect or conditional effect. Abominations still take damage from those spells. '''Radiant Deficiency: You are Vulnerable to Radiant damage. Gills of the Void: You can breath underwater. However you are Vulnerable to Thunder damage and if are hit by Thunder damage cannot use concentration spells for 1 full round. After which you cannot be effected by this ability for 24 hrs. Anti Magic Field: Abominations have a 10ft radius anti-magic field around them, stopping all casting around their area. This ability requires a bonus action to activate and then takes 1d4 days to recharge. This ability does not effect your casting the turn it is activated. However, after use, Weapon attacks have advantage against you for one full round. Collective Intelligence: Abominations gain +1 to one of their mental stats permanently if they eat another Collective Abomination's Brain. Devour: Eating brains give you 1d20 hp in healing and the knowledge of that creature as long as you spend a night slowly eating within your long rest. (Dm's Discretion) Anti-PolyMorph: Abominations can Polymorph at will. However, they can only polymorph with this ability to a medium humanoid creature. However, Dispell will reveal your true form. In addition. True sight and Centian sight can only see these beings' true forms if they succeed a DC (15+Proficiency+Intelligence) Investigation check without the Dm's warrant of saying so. (E.g The Dm cannot reveal something is off and the player must think something is wrong on there own.) Manipulator: Abominations gain expertise in Persuasion, Deception, and Insight. However, they have a permanent disadvantage on Athletics, Acrobatics, and Strength saving throws. Enslavement: If a non-abomination, construct, or demon becomes friends with you on a confirmed personal level. (Dm's Discretion) They are considered charmed by the Abomination, though not magically. As an action, you can use the command spell without the use of magic towards them and they auto fail against you. Once this is used, they are no longer considered charmed by you for 1d4 x2 days. This ability can only be used once per day. Ocean Form: Once per day per long rest, you can morph into a huge size sea creature that flips your physical stats (Str, Dex, Con.) with your Mental (Int, Wis, Cha.) In that order. Giving you 80ft Swim speed and Multiattack. You also Lose your Disadvantage from Manipulator. However you gain Vulnerability to Fire Damage, Multiattack: You can make 3 attacks 2 with your tentacles and 1 with your maw Tentacles: + Str mod and Prof. Deals 2d6 Psychic Damage. This damage increases with every ability score Improvement. by 1d6 Maw: + Str mod and Prof. Deals 4d6 Psychic Damage. This damage Increases with every Ability Score Improvement by 2d6 Category:Races